Uzumaki Chronicles: The Story
by nkauj ntxoo xyooj
Summary: Abandon as a baby, Naruto is later betray by someone he trust most, but was he really betrayed. Bark on an adventure to find out the truth of his past. Revolve around a strong Naruto . . .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three days after the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko and the fall of the Yondaime Hokage, a baby was kidnapped and left to die deep within the forest of death. Two large nin-foxes returning home after a mission started to yell at each other.

"Look we're lost thanks to you! I knew we should have made that right turn!" yell the one with a dark reddish mane and four tails. "Okay! Chill, we'll get through this… I hope," answer the fox with a lightest orange mane and three tails. Faint cries echo somewhere as their ears perk up to the slight noise, curious; they inspect the source of the sound and saw an orange bundle in the middle of the woods.

Quickly, recognizing the demonic chakra signal radiating out of the child's body, they nod at each other for each other's approval and approach the little bundle to find a baby boy with messy blond hair.

It stops crying and saw them, to their dismay, the child watch them intensively with his crystal blue eyes until he lets out a squeal of excitement, waving his small arms towards them. The display of affections had earn him a nuzzle on the cheek. As if he knew what they were doing, the infant gently held on to the massive fox.

As a smile graces the baby's lips, it immediately drew them to him by an unknown force. Having only just met, they couldn't tear themselves from him. They both cuddle him, securing him with their warmth. Despite his energetic self, the baby yawns and slowly drifts to sleep.

Unable to hide the smile that appeared on their face, the one with the lightest orange mane with three tails let out a huge yawn and ask "so Jin, what do we do now?"

The one with the reddish dark mane with four tails absorbed the peaceful face of the sleeping infant and answers "BAKA! We bring him back with us; seriously Gen, you can really be a BAKA sometimes, BAKA."

Gen stood up and hiss "I am not a BAKA!" as his hair began to stand up.

Jin immediately got up and headlock him as he whisper "shhh, quiet Gen," as they look at the baby that began to stir in his sleep. They held their breath and watch as he settle down and slept soundly again as they felt their breath flow away.

Gen gently lifts up the infant using his tails and place him on the Jin's tails as the other one warns "HEY! HEY! Careful!" Gen lets out a slight growl and answer "geez Jin, that's what I'M trying to DO!"

Jin ignored him and curls his tails around the small infant protectively. They nod at each other and poof away.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

"You ready?" a voice whisper from the bush.

"Do you even have to ask?" the other voice snap back.

The two figure jumps out of the bushes and pounce on a boy?

"Gen! Jin! Get off ME!" the boy yelp back.

"No way boy, we know what you are up to!" stated the light orange kitsune still on top of him.

The boy hump and reply "I don't know what you're talking about?" and he cross his arms to defend himself.

"Forgive that baka Gen over there but Naruto-sama, you are about to sneak off again aren't you." the reddish black kitsune stated with a very disturbing smile.

"Hey! Who are YOU calling a BAKA Jin, you are no different? Gen snapped back.

"On the contrary, there is a huge difference," Jin answered back in a lazy tone, not bothering to even look at him.

Gen got fire up which got him up close and personal as he counter "Oh yeah, name one."

"Sure, look behind you," Jin answer back, unfazed by the glare.

Gen was stupid enough to look back but saw nothing until it struck him and yelled "Hey that's cheating!" as he now notice that he was short two tails from Jin's usual six.

Jin can only roll his eyes and said "oh really?"

"Yeah, name another one!" Gen fire back looking very dangerous.

"Okay, our color," Jin only stated with an evil smile.

Gen look at himself and said "Hey you're right . . . wait a second, hey!" as he yell as he took a double take on what was just said.

"Uh guys," Naruto butt in attracting their attention and continue "I love to be trample over and hear you two argue all day long, but I got to go, Je ne!" He gave them a big grin and poof.

"Kuso, a bushin," Gen silently cursed as Jin sigh and stated "I told you it was a bad idea to teach him kage bushin."

Gen snorted and laugh as he answers "yeah, but you've got to admit, it was funny at the time."

"Yeah," Jin said with smile.

"So we're back to square one aren't we?" the orange kitsune said as he looks up into the sky.

"Duh, now let's look for Naruto-sama before he gets himself into trouble again," the reddish kitsune stated with a sigh and left to find Naruto.

It took Gen a whole ten second to realize Jin had walk off and yelled out "Oi, Jin! Wait for ME!" as he ran to join Jin in the hunt.

The boy with messy blond hair and crystal blue eyes landed on a branch and smile as he got his memories back. Naruto took out a scroll from his pocket and poof somewhere far away.

He reappeared at what seems like a small clearing and placed the scroll back into his pocket. Due to the human's short attention span, Naruto got bored. Why bother looking at trees when he could do that at home but he spotted something at the corner of his eye.

Before him was the coolest thing he has ever seen, GIANT HEADS on a mountain! He rush towards the magnificent sight to get a better look but halted as he felt another presence.

Skillfully, he made his way towards the source. He was getting nearer as the presence got stronger. Naruto hid away in the trees as he came into view and spotted a fragile looking girl resting under the shade near a tree.

Her white creamy skin glow with little of the sun rays as the wind wisp her short silky hair, playfully around her face.

He approach with caution seeing that he never saw any other like him much less his own age but before he could do anything, she caught him off guard when she said "come out, I know your there."

He hesitated but came out saying "how did you know I was there?"

She giggles as he felt his cheeks flare up as she answers "I-I can hear you, you we're all that q-quiet and beside your chakra g-gave you away."

He broke into one of his biggest smiles and said "that's amazing! How did you do that? By the way, I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

She could feel her face lit up as she blushes at his comment, no one have ever praise her for anything before and reply "H-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto looks at her and ask "so, what are you doing around here?"

Hinata open her eyes to reveal pale white eyes and look into the sky before saying "I am here when I want to be alone and away from all my troubles, that is all."

Naruto made a big cheeky smile and said "wow! You and I are very alike you know!"

Hinata blush into five different shade of red and shutter "r-really?"

Naruto saw her turning really red so he got up close and personal until their foreheads touch and said "Ne, you okay? You're really red . . . Doesn't feel like a fever?"

Hinata swagger back due to the sudden contact and quickly reply "n-no I'm f-fine, honest."

Naruto didn't buy it one bit and put his hands behind his head as he stated "whatever you say, weird . . ." Hinata felt rejected and down cast saw she proceed to look down.

Naruto being who he is didn't notice and look at the sky and said "the weather's nice today isn't it?"

Hinata could feel her blush fading as she felt the cool breeze brush her face as she unconsciously answer "yes."

After a few more exchange, he found out that she was kind and really _REALLY_ shy.

As time flew by, Naruto jump up and said "damn! Listen, I got to go but hey, I'll see you around sometimes kay?"

Hinata hesitated and nodded as she replies "likewise N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't hold back his smile and said "hey that isn't fair, if you can call me Naruto-kun then I'll call you Hinata-chan, bye, bye Hinata-chan!"

Hinata couldn't surpass her blush and practically choke out "Hinata-chan?" but she couldn't deny a smile that crept on her face.

Naruto continue to smile as he made sure he was far enough until he sigh and said "okay, you two can come out now." A huge reddish dark fox with six tails came out of hiding as another one with light orange fur with four tails follow close behind. Naruto wasn't happy and asked "what are you doing here?"

The reddish dark fox came up to him and stated "I can't believe what I'm hearing Naruto-sama, I'm hurt."

Naruto roll his eyes and gave a disgusted look as he answers "Jin please, it's not funny anyway I told you to call me Naruto! No sama or anything like that besides it makes me old and I'm like five years old for god's sake."

Then the other one with light orange fur burst out laughing as it sat right next to the other one and said "awww, I can't take it anymore, Naruto-sama finally has a sweetheart."

Naruto snapped and shouted "put a sock in it Gen! The same goes to you too!" as he fish out the scroll and took one last peek at the direction where he came from and poof away. Both Jin and Gen sigh and poof after him.

As soon as Naruto left her, a boy with long black hair and pale eyes came up to her and said "so this is where you've been Hinata-sama, if Hiashi-sama knows, he'll be very upset. You know you shouldn't be here anyway in your condition."

Hinata stood up and straighten her kimono as she reply "i-it wasn't my c-choice to be born this way a-and besides, f-father have never care about me before, what m-makes you think he will now?" and started to walk off only to stumble on a rock.

He rush to her side to help her but he was brush off, saying "p-please Neji nii-san; don't make me feel more useless t-than I am now beside I-I can get on my own just fine."

Neji watch her, unable to ignore the feeling of helplessness and quietly follow her as swore to protect the little happiness that she had left.

Naruto poof into a deeper part of the forest where the trees grew high above the clouds with little sun and sigh. He put his hands in his pocket and slowly walked away until he came upon a lake with a small waterfall. Naruto looks at his reflection and smile as he thought of her.

A rustle alerted his senses as he was tackled by a dozen little fur ball. They yip and lick his face as he burst out laughing, saying "HA, HA, okay, okay, I get it!"

Just then another huge fox came to view with her black mane and eight tails surrounding her said "now, now kits leave Naruto-sama alone. I'm sure he is very tried now."

The kits pout and all ran to her as Naruto smile and said "Na-ru-to but thanks anyway kira, don't know how I could live without you."

"Now that's harsh, what about us?" Gen pout as he and Jin came out of the bushes.

Naruto cross his arms and reply "yeah, yeah whatever," as the kits yip and tackle them as they cuddle, nip, yip, and jump on them.

This time it was Naruto's turn to burst out laughing at the scene as they look at him and sigh saying "this is not funny."

Naruto's laughter dies down and said "well it is for me," and makes one of his foxy smiles as they all secretly smile.

Then an idea pop up as Gen smile evilly and ask "Kira nee-chan, can you leave us alone for a while?"

Kira didn't like the looks of it but sigh and said "come on kits, it's getting late." They yip and gather around her as they left.

Jin gave Gen a confusing look as Gen walk up to Naruto and whisper something in his ear. Naruto perk up and smile as he said "thanks Gen," and ran off somewhere into the forest.

Jin walks up to him and sat down beside Gen as he asked "so, what did you tell him?"

Gen's smile enlarged and said "oh nothing, just a little advice concerning-"

Jinn eyes widen and sigh saying "you're evil you know that, it's only use for sealing the bond for eternal love."

Naruto ran around the forest collecting some brightly color pebbles and acorns of all shapes and sizes. Later that night, he took what he collected and string it all together to make a necklace, a common tradition honoring love and friendship with the protection of the forest, it only works if it was made by a particular person, but what he didn't know that it was also a sign of proposal and acceptance?

Too bad it was years later before he figures that out . . .

AN: My very first fanfic, please review. Note that they will be very appreciated . . .


End file.
